Together Again: Power of Four
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: Sequel to Together Again: The 4th Returns. A new Source, an old demon. The sisters must work with each other, or face destruction. Together they stand, but divided they fall.
1. A new story

**Sadly, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise. Aaron Spelling and some other people I don't know own them. I'm just borrowing them. But I do own some elders, demons and people. If you want to borrow, just ask! **

I meant to put this sequel up ages ago! But for those of you who have read my fiction while it's being written know, I suck at updating! But it's ok, I've got enough 'back writing' to keep my updates steady (I hope…)

You may want (well, you're probably gonna need) to read Together Again The 4th returns for any of this to make sense. Enough with the space filling, enjoy…

**TOGETHER AGAIN: THE POWER OF FOUR**

Scene- Halliwell Manor, Kitchen

Four months after Together Again The 4th returns

Paige wandered down into the kitchen her eyes half closed, she'd just had a shower and got dressed but she looked like she could use a few more hours sleep.

Piper was sitting at the table, eating a piece of toast and reading some P3 paperwork. She smirked as Paige wandered in. Glenn had left an hour earlier to sort out a band for next week. He'd said he had a connection, God how she loved that man. Like Paige, he looked like the walking dead. It seemed like Paige and him had been up for most of the night.

"Late night?" Piper asked with a grin. Paige gave her a withering look.

"Tease later, coffee now." Piper stood up and poured Paige a mug of black coffee. She grabbed at it gratefully, took a sip, and then proceeded to spit it out again. "Urgh! Tastes like diesel!" Piper grinned.

"Prue made it." Paige rolled her eyes and sighed. Prue always made petrol coffee.

"Thanks for the warning Pipe." Piper raised her eyebrows,

"Erm, excuse me? Pipe? No calling me that, or you are squirt forever." Paige raised her hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok." Paige smirked. "Never again Pippin." Piper pursed her lips.

"Call me that again sis," she said, pausing, as if to consider Paige's 'punishment'. "And you'll be the only one without dinner tonight." Piper's voice was sickly sweet.

"Have I ever told you just how brilliant you are Piper?" Paige smiled at Piper fluttering her eyelashes and showing off her big brown eyes. Piper laughed.

"Whatever. What are you doing today?" Paige shrugged innocently.

"Oh…nothing you need to worry about." Piper frowned.

"Paige, I don't like the sound of that. What are you doing today?" Paige bit her lip.

"I'll tell you later Piper. It's nothing important." Piper placed her hands on her hips.

"Paige." She said in a warning tone.

"Piper, I promise. I'll tell you later."

Piper shrugged and nodded. "Okay, fine." Paige smiled awkwardly at her sister. This was something she had to do on her own.

"So Piper, where are the others?" She was referring to Phoebe, Prue and Leo. Also, very carefully changing the subject.

"Leo's with a charge, he said that he'd be out most of the day. Prue's gone to some kind of Whitelighter retreat thing; I'm not too sure. I think it's just the elders trying to get Prue to vaguely follow the rules." Paige let out a laugh.

"Fat chance." Piper grinned.

"Tell me about it."

"Is Phoebe at the paper?"

"No actually. Jason let her have the day off. I think he had some kind of surprise for her, she didn't go into any detail but looked happy when she left this morning."

"Great, she'll be in a good mood when she gets home." Piper nodded in agreement. She stood up and grabbed her keys and jacket.

"Well I better get to P3. I've got two meetings, an interview for a bartender and lots of paperwork to do." Piper sighed dramatically. "What an exciting life I lead!" Paige giggled lightly.

"I better get going as well." Piper raised her eyebrows.

"And where are you going again?" The smile disappeared from Paige's face.

"Later Piper."

"Fine, fine, fine." She walked towards the door. "Bye sis!" She called over her shoulder and walked out the door. Paige heard the door slam shut.

"Bye Piper." She replied in a soft voice. She turned back towards the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. She scrawled a note and placed it on the fridge with a magnet. She mentally crossed her fingers. Piper, Phoebe and Prue would be furious if they knew where she was going. But she had to know more. _**And Piper's not exactly forthcoming with answers to my questions. Though**,_ she thought guilty. _**I haven't exactly asked her directly**._ She shook the thoughts from her head and orbed up to her bedroom. There, she grabbed the bag that was hidden in her chest of drawers. She pulled out the bit of paper from her bag and recited the spell, which was written on it.

"I call to the powers that be,

I ask thee to cloak me,

Hide me from my family,

For three hours, allow me to be free."

Paige almost laughed at her own spell, it definitely wasn't one of her bests, but it would do. She just needed a little bit of time and three hours would be perfect. She orbed out.

Leo orbed into the Manor. He thought that he'd be out most of the day but he found that he had half an hour spare so he wanted to drop in and see Piper. He closed his eyes and tried to sense each of the sisters. Piper was at P3, Phoebe was travelling, downtown, Prue was in the heavens and Paige was…Leo opened his eyes in panic. He couldn't sense Paige. He tried again. Paige was…he still couldn't get a reading. He had to interrupt the elders meeting and get Prue to try and sense her youngest sister.

Paige orbed into the underworld and felt guilt hit her full blast in the stomach. _**I shouldn't be doing this**,_ she thought. _**It's going to hurt Piper. But I have to know, Prue, Phoebe, Leo and I have to know**._ She mentally psyched herself up before calling the name of a demon that she had hoped never to hear from again.

"Kanos!"

Leo orbed into the heavens and braced himself for his meeting with Prue. He didn't worry so much about interrupting the elders, ever since that day when Paige was kidnapped; he had a lot more courage when it came to his bosses. It was Prue who he was scared of confronting; all four of the sisters were super protective of each other. But the three eldest were more so of Paige. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest, though Leo thought that it had more to do with Paige being kidnapped.

All of the sisters had been in trouble before, but none of them had ever been held in the underworld for so long. Since that day, if Paige's mobile were switched off then Prue would orb just to check up on her. If she were in her room alone for too long then Piper would go and knock and if she stayed overnight at Glenn's then Phoebe would insist on calling her the night she went and the morning before she came home.

He immediately felt more serene and calm in the heavens. His mind cleared and he felt refreshed. He bowed his head respectively at an older whitelighter and made his way to the elder's chambers. He walked in and spoke up before he lost the bottle.

"Sir?" One of the older Elders, Rantham, gazed down upon him. Prue stared at him in surprise and started to worry. Leo would never interrupt a meeting with the elder's if it weren't important.

"What is the meaning of this interruption Wyatt?" Leo bowed his head again.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must speak with Prudence." Prue scowled slightly at the use of her full name but was grateful for a break. Rantham opened his mouth, as if to protest but another kinder elder, Lana spoke before he could.

"Of course Leo. We are done here anyway, I believe that there is nothing more we can say to Prudence." Prue smiled, Lana was a 'nice' elder, if there was such a thing.At least Lana was preferableto the out-spoken Rantham. Prue walked over to Leo and looked up at the elders.

"Buh-bye now." She smiled and wavedas she orbed out. Rantham growled in frustration.

"That girl will never be tamed!" Lana smiled.

"She's a Halliwell Rantham, what do you expect?"


	2. Missing in action

Thank you for your reviews! If you have any thoughts on this chapter, please review and let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be ignored

Leo and Prue orbed into the Manor at the same time. Leo barely had a chance to draw in a breath when Prue hit him with the question that he wasn't sure he could answer.

"What's wrong Leo?" A look of worry was plastered on her face. It seemed to grow every second Leo didn't answer her question.

"…Hopefully nothing." Prue looked up at him questionably. "Prue, try and sense your sisters." _**Try hard**,_ he added mentally. Prue nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes. Piper was at P3. Phoebe was at London; a new restaurant with Jason and Paige was…she couldn't sense Paige.

"Leo." She said slowly in a too calm voice. "Can you sense Paige?" Leo bit his lip and shook his head.

"No Prue. I was hoping you could." Prue felt her stomach flip, the last time this happened Paige almost died. She felt like she needed to lie down but she had to be strong for her sister. Besides, she had to check all possibilities before they started all out panicking.

"Lets try Glenn." Leo looked at her, slightly confused. She carried on, ignoring his bemused expression. "She might be with him, maybe there's something wrong with the radar-" Leo cut of Prue's babbling.

"Prue, if we can't sense her…you know what it means."

"I know what it damn hell means Leo! But we have to try! What do we do? Wait for her to turn up, or for the elders to say, 'oh sorry girls but your sister is dead'! I won't God damn do it Leo!" Prue felt tears prick her eyes, she hated crying. It was a sign of weakness and Prue Halliwell was anything but weak. She tried to turn away from Leo, to hide her watery eyes, but he pulled her into hug and spoke soothingly to her.

"Calm down Prue." She pushed him back from him slightly but gave him a small smile in thanks. "We'll get Piper and Phoebe and do a spell. She's going to be fine. Just don't panic." She nodded and rubbed her eyes, Leo was right as usual.

"Ok Leo. You get Piper and I'll get Phoebe. I'll meet you back here as soon as you can." Before Leo had a chance to reply, Prue orbed to get her second youngest sister. Leo sighed deeply and before orbing to his wife, he felt dread hit his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. With a shake of his head, he orbed to Piper, he hoped Paige was ok, but the feeling in his stomach wasn't worry for his youngest sister-in-law. Something else was going on, something not good.

Piper was sitting at her desk and doing paperwork while chatting to Glenn. He'd found, that once he'd got the band to play, he had nothing to do so he offered to write half of Piper's paperwork, which was way beyond his job.

"Piper, how on earth did you leave this work for so long?"

"I know, I know. But it's so boring; at least I have someone to talk to and thanks again for offering to help. You don't have to." Glenn smiled at Piper.

"I know, just thought you could use an extra hand or two."

"Maybe an extra ten."

"Well, I only have two hands. But maybe if Paige performed that spell on me again, I would have really stretchy ones." Piper laughed.

"No, I think that I'll have you the way you are."

"Oh good, I don't think I want to be decapitated by a rat man again, if it's all the same to you."

"Is it weird then?" Piper asked, changing the subject.

"Nearly being decapitated by a rat man? Kind of weird I guess. Not something I'd do every week, but-"

"I don't mean that. I mean demons, in general." Glenn looked up, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well…I always knew there was something out there. I always believed in a heaven and hell. But I didn't think it was so literal. And magic…I don't know. But Paige love's it, so it can't be too weird. Though…" The smiled disappeared from his face; he looked upset and even slightly angry.

"What?" Piper questioned, generally interested in what Glenn thought.

"I hate that nearly everyday, you put your lives on the line. I hate that Paige, or you; Pheebs or even Prue could get hurt. But most of all I hate not being able to help." Piper stood up, forgetting her paperwork and moved to sit by Glenn. She placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"You help everyday Glenn. If it weren't for you, then things would be a lot different. If it weren't for you, the power of three might not even exist." Glenn looked up at Piper and frowned in confusion.

"What? How do I help? And why might the power of three not exist if it weren't for me?" It was Piper's turn to look confused. She removed her hand from Glenn's and stood up.

"Paige never told you?"

"Told me what…?" He asked slowly.

"Before you, the whole underworld episode, before Prue came back. Paige was…struggling." Glenn looked concerned.

"Struggling how?" Piper thought carefully before answering Glenn's question. It really should be Paige who has this talk with him. _**But if Glenn's going to be a permanent addition to the family, which I think he will, then he deserves to know from me and her**._

"Life in general." Glenn looked like he wanted to say something but Piper continued, ignoring the questioning look on his face. "I think she felt a bit like a fifth wheel. With me and Leo and Phoebe and Jason. But when you spoke on the phone, her whole demeanour changed. She was happy, if you hadn't of spoken…then Prue came back…" Piper shook her head. "It might have been to much for her to deal. But maybe I should give her more credit. She's strong. But I'm sure you know that just as well as I do." Glenn smiled slightly and nodded.

"She is, but she's good at faking emotions as well." Piper nodded.

"I know." There was nothing more she could say. Glenn looked deep in thought and then lifted his head up.

"Ok, I understand how you think that I might have helped the power of three continue, but what does it have to do with me helping Paige everyday." Piper laughed.

"You really don't know?" Glenn frowned and shook his head.

"No."

"Because she loves you Glenn. We're her sisters, but she needs another reason to get out of bed in the morning, other than 'I must save the world today'. I've got Leo, Phoebe has Jason and Paige…now she has you." Glenn grinned.

He loved Paige with all his heart and Piper, Phoebe and Prue meant a lot to him. He'd had a few chats with all three of her sisters, and felt close to all of them. He'd meant what he'd said before. About how he hated it that Piper, Phoebe and Prue, as well as Paige, could get hurt. Phoebe was definitely the funniest, but no matter how much she joked, she had a big heart. Piper was very loving and caring, the motherly one. Prue was…Glenn smiled at the memory of Prue's chats. She was super-protective, and after their first real talk, she had threaded to kill him if he hurt Paige. He'd then reassured her that he would protect her with everything he had. Then she did something, which totally shocked Glenn- she'd given him a quick hug. He almost was relived to hear her whisper the threats into his ear, at least she was back to normal.

Glenn liked Prue.

"You're a good person Piper." She grinned.

"I know." Glenn raised his eyebrows and Piper laughed. "You're not too bad yourself." Piper sat down and continued with the paperwork. Glenn leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." Piper smiled up at him, Paige deserved to be with the right guy. **_And_ _I think she's found him_**

"No problem."


	3. Powerless

Remember when I said I could give fairly regular updates? Well…I kinda changed the storyline a tad…completely…but hey! It's okay; it should (hopefully) be a lot better now! Enjoy this chapter…probably not one of my best but I thought I better give you guys something! Please review and let me know what you think :)

---------------------

Leo orbed in to see Piper and Glenn smiling at each other, he liked Glenn, and Leo truly felt that he was a good guy. To get Paige, he was also a lucky one and he had no qualms about Glenn treating her right. Leo felt like a brother to Paige, he loved her just as much as he loved Phoebe and Prue, it made no difference to him that he had known her for a shorter amount of time.

"Err, Piper? Glenn?" Both of them turned round to see Leo, smiling in a nervous fashion. Piper got up and walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Leo, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?" The small smile on his face vanished.

"We've got a problem Piper." Piper frowned.

"Problem, how?" Leo sighed. "Paige." Glenn's head shot up. He raced over to Piper and Leo.

"What's happened to Paige?" Piper's heart started beating faster.

"Leo, what has happened to my sister?"

"I don't know." Leo answered sadly. Glenn looked around wildly.

"Can't you…you know…do that thing…with the radar?"

"I can't sense her." He answered Glenn's questioned but did it whilst looking at Piper.

"Oh God." She whispered. "Not again. Please not _again_." Glenn was still confused.

"What does that mean?" Piper turned to Glenn.

"It means she's in trouble." She answered. Leo put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Prue's getting Phoebe, I said we'd meet her at the Manor." Piper nodded.

"Okay, lets go."

"Wait!" Piper and Leo turned to Glenn. He shrugged dejectedly. "Is there, is there anything I can do to help? Anything to…just anything?" Piper looked at Glenn, he looked so frustrated. She mentally flicked through her mind to find something that he could do…she came up with nothing. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Glenn, there's nothing that you can help with." Glenn nodded slowly.

"I thought as much." He looked up at them. "As soon as you've got her, call me." Leo nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We will man."

"Good luck." Piper nodded her thanks and Leo orbed them to the Manor.

---

Paige stared at the demon in front of her. He grinned. She wished that she really had killed him, like she told her sisters, she had tried, but he was an upper level demon. No sharp rocks could get rid of him that easy.

"Paige, so glad you could come." He grinned at her and licked his lips.

"I don't wanna listen to your crap. I don't care if you're loyal to the Source or not." Kanos's poker face vanished for a second, he was unsure of why she was here if she did not believe that he was loyal to the Source. "Tell me what you know before I vanquish your demonic ass." Kanos smiled slightly.

"Temper, temper. Besides, if you could vanquish me, you would have done it already." It was Paige's turn to grin. She pulled a potion from her bag and held it threateningly at Kanos. He took a step back.

"Are you sure you want to test me?"

"Listen witch." He snarled. "I'll tell you one thing, the Source's first victim, I know her name." Paige flung the potion at Kanos, it wasn't a vanquishing potion, like he expected. It was some sort of an electric charge. He convulsed and fell to the ground. Paige walked over to him.

"Last time you may have beaten me, but this time I came prepared." She pulled another potion from her bag, this time it was blood red. "I've got plenty more where that came from, but I don't need to use them if you tell me her name." Kanos glared up at her.

"Jenny Gordon." He spat out her name in disgust. "Her name was Jenny Gordon." Paige smirked and proceeded to pull another four potions out of her bag. Kanos stood up warily. She then threw all four potions at him. He screamed in pain and waited to be cast into oblivion. He opened his eyes when he realised he couldn't feel flames engulfing him, and the pain he felt was all in his mind. He looked at Paige with a mixture of relief and confusion. She winked at him.

"You can do miracles with food dye." It took him a second to understand what she meant, but when it hit him, he screamed out in anger. He hurled an energy ball towards her, but he was too late, she'd already orbed out.

---

Piper and Leo orbed back to the manor to find an agitated Prue and a nervous Phoebe already there, pacing.

"Hey, any sign of her?" Phoebe asked Leo hopefully. Leo shook his head.

"Nothing."

Piper sighed heavily. She was really worried for Paige. Turning away from Leo and her sisters, she tried to gather her thoughts. Something caught her eye stuck onto the door of the fridge. It was a note scrawled in a hurry, and from where Piper was standing, it seemed to be the familiar scribble of Paige's messy handwriting.

---------------------

Please review!


	4. Alone Time

A/N: I'm so, so, SO sorry! I have no excuses; I've been completely neglecting this story and _Becoming Sisters_.

The truth I'm afraid, is that I no longer like Charmed. I know that's mad, and I quite liked seasons 1-3 and fell in love with Paige in 4, 5 and even in 6. But 7 and 8 were too terrible to even watch. They completely ruined Paiges' character by giving her Henry so soon after Kyle. He just disappeared and never returned! What crap was that? Erk, I hated it. Especially Billie and Christy, what awful characters!

I was thinking of discontinuing this story, and forgetting about Charmed, but I realised today that the TV series may have gone way, _way_ down hill, but I love the fanfictions and the earlier series. Not to mention I like the sisters' how I and many others written them. So don't fret, this story will be completed. I have changed the storyline, _yet again_. But now I know what to write I'm more confident in regular updates. So here is the next chapter, a nice long one too! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Paige orbed in the alley beside San Francisco's public library. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't from coming out of the underworld. It was nice to know that she had a little over an hour to herself. Lately she had been feeling restricted by her sisters. They had been constantly checking up on her, even when she was with Glenn.

If she was away from the house longer than an hour, they'd be ringing her cell or orbing to her to check how she was. She was fed up at having her big sisters always looking over her shoulder. She knew they were just being protective because of the whole 'Dan/Source kidnapping thing' but that didn't mean every time that she went out that she was going to be taken by demons! She'd even left a note this time.

_**I think before I check up on this Jenny girl, I'll say hey to Glenn. It would be nice to have some time with him without being interrupted**._ So, changing her mind she decided to orb to P3 hoping that Glenn was there and not out trying to get a band to play at the club. Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on Glenn, she was right. He was at P3. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the P3's toilets, that way if he was in a meeting she could orb back to the library.

Glenn sat at his desk, drumming his pencil on the desk. He just couldn't concentrate. He needed to know if Paige was all right, he badly wanted to get to the Manor to know if the sisters had any news._ **If I don't hear anything in five minutes then I'm gone**._ Though, he did know that if they had found anything Leo or Prue would have orbed and told him.

Paige peeked out the corner of the bathroom. _**Great, Glenn's not busy, so we can spend a little uninterrupted time together**._ She crept over to Glenn silently, and then kissed him on the cheek. He shot up and spun around, knocking Paige over as he did so.

"Paige!" He bent down and helped her up, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug as he did so. He pushed her away slightly, holding her at arms length. "Are you ok? What happened?" Paige laughed.

"You knocked me over is what happened!" Glenn shook his head.

"No, you've been missing." Paige frowned.

"What…are you…talking about?" She asked slowly.

"Leo came here for Piper, to get her to try and find you. Prue went for Phoebe and they all were going to the Manor. Leo said he couldn't sense you." Paige sighed.

"I left a note though." Glenn raised his eyebrows at Paige, something that he had been doing more and more lately, thanks to Piper, Phoebe and Prue's influence.

"Why couldn't Leo sense you?" Paige though for a second. She could tell him the whole truth…or just some of it. She chose the latter option.

"I…cast a spell, cloaking me from my sisters." Paige looked guilty at the shocked look on Glenn's face.

"What if they were in witch trouble and needed the power of three? They would have been screwed." Paige bit her lip.

"I, erm, I didn't think of that." Glenn sighed.

"So why did you try and hide from them?" Paige sighed in frustration.

"They're always checking up on me, wherever I go! I can't even get some milk without them calling! It's just so…so…suffocating!" Glenn took Paige's hand.

"Do you honestly think hiding from them is going to make it any better?" Paige shook her head, feeling like a young child being told off by a parent.

"No, just…is it so wrong to want a little bit of time for myself? For the both of us?" Paige moved her hand up to the centre of Glenn's chest. He softened immediately.

"No…" He had to talk to Paige before he gave in so he pulled away. "But doing a spell wasn't the right way to go about it." Paige pouted then nodded.

"Well the spell only lasts for three hours, I've got some stuff to do, but until then…" She kissed him on the lips, but he fought with himself to tell her his last warning.

"Your sisters are 'gonna kill you." Paige nodded.

"Yep." She agreed with a grin. "You better make the most of me then." Paige pushed Glenn onto the floor and kissed him roughly. Glenn had to smile at her spontaneity. That was just one of the reasons why he loved her.

* * *

Piper pulled the note from the fridge, while ignoring Prue and Phoebe's questions of 'what is it?' and began to read. After finishing the note she frowned. Leo and Prue couldn't sense Paige, but she'd left a note saying she'd be back in a few hours. Confusing, to say the least.

Prue put her hands on her hips and tried again to get Piper's attention.

"Piper!" Piper turned around sharply, as if she had only just heard Prue's voice.

"What?" Phoebe sighed.

"What does that note say?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't really know." Prue frowned.

"If you can't read her writing, give it here and I'll-" Piper shook her head.

"I can read it, I just don't get it."

"What does it say though?" Phoebe asked.

"Basically that she'll be back in a few hours. It says not to look for her and don't call." It was Phoebe's turn to frown.

"That is weird." Piper nodded. Suddenly, a light flickered on in Prue's head and she looked like she was about to start yelling.

"I'm going to kill that girl when she gets back!" Prue growled. Phoebe held her hands up.

"Calm down. What's got you so worked up?" Prue sighed in frustration.

"I'll be back in a little while." And before Piper, Phoebe or Leo could object, she orbed out.

"What is it with this family today?" Piper shrugged and turned to Leo.

"Honey? Can you orb and follow Prue? I don't think we have to worry about Paige, just that when she comes home Prue may kill her. Maybe you could talk some sense into her?" Leo's eyes widened at the prospect at having to talk to Prue. He loved all of Piper's sisters as if they were his own flesh and blood…but Prue scared him on a good day and the idea of talking to her angry…well it wasn't a task that Leo would volunteer for, to say the least.

Phoebe had to turn away from Piper and Leo to hide the grin on her face; if she had a camera right now she would take a picture of Leo. His expression spoke a thousand words and Phoebe had a feeling they were 'Please, no, no and no!' repeated over and over again. She may have felt sorry for Leo but she wouldn't switch places with him for all the money in the world, she loved Prue and would do anything for her but talking to her while she was in a bad mood was just too much.

Leo could tell that Phoebe was grinning, he sighed and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"If I don't come back, know that your sister has killed me." Leo sighed dramatically, a very un-Leo-like thing to do and Phoebe couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Piper elbowed Phoebe and smacked Leo on the arm.

"Sweetie, don't be so over dramatic- it doesn't suit you. And Pheebs? Shut up." Leo let out a small chuckle and orbed out.

* * *

Please review XD 


	5. Victim

**A/N: No excuses, I'm really sorry for the ridicules amount of time is has taken me to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy- and please review :)**

* * *

**Victim**

Leo followed Prue's orbing tracks and was surprised to find that she had orbed to the elders. He found her in talking with one of the 'nicer' elders. Theodore, a kind looking man who Leo had always looked up to. He was one of the elders that had wanted Piper and Leo to be married; he was also one of the first elders to agree with letting Prue come back. Leo listened to the end of Prue's conversation.

"So you see Theo, if you could just check for us- I can find out if everything's ok." Prue let out a long breathe and it seemed to Leo as if she had just started talking and not given Theo a chance to respond.

"Prudence…" Theo saw the look and Prue's face and smiled slightly. "Prue, your sister has indeed placed a cloaking spell on herself, it will be over soon and if, next time, you allow me to speak, you can be on your way much quicker." Prue blushed a shade of red and muttered her thanks, embarrassed she orbed out. Leo grinned for two reasons, one- he knew Paige was ok, and two- he wouldn't have to face Prue's wrath. Paige would have that joy all to herself.

Paige was trying to smooth her scrunched-up skirt and pull it down to a reasonable height. She gave up quickly and pulled on her jacket She only had an hour or so left and she still needed to find some information on that Jenny girl.

Glenn looked up at Paige- her hair all static, lipstick smudged and shirt on backwards. He gave her a lopsided grin.

After successful turning her skirt around she turned to look down at him and couldn't help but smile at the goofy look on his face.

"What're you looking at Glendale?" Even the use of that ridiculously long version of his name couldn't make him take his eyes of Paige.

"You, you look beautiful." She raised her eyebrows and let out a short laugh.

"Hardly!" She pulled a compact mirror out of her a jacket pocket and inspected her hair with a sigh. She tried to sort it out but soon gave up and placed the mirror back in the pocket.

"No," Glenn insisted. "You do look beautiful, you always do." He stood up and pulled her into an embrace. Kissing the nape of neck softly. She let out a short moan before pulling away slightly.

"I haven't got long. I've still got things to do." He pouted at her and tried on his best puppy dog eyes. She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Later, I promise." Glenn shrugged defeated.

"Fine, go. I know you don't _really_ love me. I'll be ok, all on my own. Here. With no one." She tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Don't sulk, it doesn't suit you." She leaned in, giving him one more kiss and before he could protest, orbed out. Completely forgetting her bag full of food dye potions.

"Where do you think Prue orbed to?" Piper shrugged in response.

"I don't know, but I'm almost certain that Paige is fine. I should have guessed something was up this morning." Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"Why? What happened this morning?"

"She said she had something to do, but when I asked her, she got all secretive and said she'd tell me later." Phoebe grinned.

"Maybe she had to pay Glenn a little visit."

"If that's what this is about…" Piper let her warning hang in the air unfinished. **_I'm glad I'm not Paige today_**Phoebe thought, hiding her smile.

Before either Piper or Phoebe could continue the conversation, Prue orbed in with a look of thunder on her face. "She is so dead."

Phoebe had to bite her hand so that she didn't laugh, Prue could make demons look like kittens when she was mad.

Phoebe coughed to try and hide her giggles. "Who's dead Prue?"

Prue wasn't dumb. She could see the smile on Phoebe's face, but she just couldn't see the funny side. "Our youngest sister. She has cast a spell, a cloaking spell to be exact."

Piper suddenly spoke up. "She what!? What if there had been a demon!? What if there is a demon!?" Phoebe placed both her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Breath Piper. In and out, in and out." Piper pushed Phoebe off and turned to Prue.

"You are not going to kill her!"

Prue narrowed her eyes at Piper but before she could retort, Piper continued. "I'm going to kill her!"

Paige orbed into the same alley as before and checked her watch. She still had plenty of time to check out Jenny Gordon.

She walked into the library and found that she could book a computer for free. She found out the site for searching through old newspapers clipping and typed into the search box, 'Jenny Gordon murder'.

She scanned the list of articles. A man named Gordon being murdered by his sister, Jenny. **_No, that's not right_** A woman, Mrs Gordon, murdered by her son Jenny? **_Son? Nope_** She carried on scanning the articles until one caught her eye. A young teenage girl being murdered by her uncle Dan. **_Uncle?_** She double clicked on the link to read more.

Paige felt physically sick as she read about how he had slowly tortured her, then moved on and slit her parents throat whilst she watched. She died before her parent's did- only seconds before- but she was the Source's first victim.

**_How could anyone be so evil that they killed their own family? He deserves to spend eternity in hell and I'm gonna personally make sure that he damn well does! _**


End file.
